


To the Love I Hope to Have One Day (A Collection of Poems and Short Stories)

by MidnightBlueSnow7



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueSnow7/pseuds/MidnightBlueSnow7
Summary: Just a collection of poems and short stories I write every now and then. They may or may not be K-Pop related. Just think of that person or group of people that you care and love so much as you read through. This is dedicated to my best friends and to the idols we love.





	To the Love I Hope to Have One Day (A Collection of Poems and Short Stories)

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! I finally published my written work! This is my first time using AO3 too, so I'm still trying to figure out how everything works. And I may change the work title when I think of a better one. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. And any feedback or suggestions on what I should write next are most welcome. I hope I did well for my first poem!^^

I lock the door to our shared apartment as I come in

I’m greeted home with silence

The sounds of my dragging feet echo,

Letting me know the late hour I finally decided to come home

Home.

Many things and people tried to be that for me

But there are people who didn’t even have to try

And you’re one of them

The week came and went as usual

I heard the same sounds

Did the same things

It was the same routine, every single day

I get out of my clothes and into my softest pajamas 

Then I saw your sleeping figure

I felt my worries slip away, little by little

And a smile soon appears on my face

I missed you

I missed you so much,

Especially with everything that happened

The nights I didn’t see you were as cold as tonight

You left when I slept

And I left as you slept

Everyday, I left a kiss on your forehead

It broke my heart to leave you, but I had to

There you were, sleeping in our shared bed

But I knew better than to wake you

You’ve been just as busy 

So much work, and not enough time in the day to get it done

So I let you sleep

Standing out on the balcony

I let the cold wind wash over me

As I felt everything, from thoughts to feelings, do the same

The worries, the doubts, the unanswered questions

Is this right for me?

Am I supposed to be doing this?

If so, then why is everything going wrong?

What is it telling me?

I know you've always told me to not compare myself to others

That I was doing great

Yet I can't help but let them be louder

Than your voice

Things have been so hard, for you and me

Nothing seemed to be working out

There were too many things to do

And too little time for others

It's all so overwhelming

Physically, mentally, emotionally

That my body couldn’t contain anymore of it

They wash over me as quickly as the tears build up and fall from my face

It feels so cold

The wind, the tears, the railings of the balcony, everything

I let out a shaky breath

I’m not sure what caused it

The wind? The crying? Maybe both? Maybe none?

Suddenly I felt warm hands encircle my waist

I jumped at the contrasting sensation

Between the cold air and the warmth of the hands

I soon feel myself relax at the gentle touch

I felt a chest against my back

And a chin on my shoulder 

A warm breath flowed against my neck

I felt the arms warming me, a comfort

It was you, my love

And my tears fell harder

I feel your hug tighten slightly

Then the gentle whisper of your voice fills my ears

"Breathe, baby. I'm here."


End file.
